Road trip
by jufiction
Summary: Marley Rose Kara Danvers Tout le monde au glee club croit connaître Marley Rose. Mais est-ce toujours vrai quand une mystérieuse sœur arrive pour un road trip en moto?
1. Chapter 1

En attendant l'arrivée de Finn et de Mr Shue, les élèves du Glee club discutaient, dispersés en petits groupes. D'un côté, les garçons parlaient vivement du prochain match de foot. De l'autre, les filles anticipaient les régionales qui arrivaient à grands pas. Cependant, une personne ne participait pas à ces débats. En effet, Marley s'était isolée en haut des marches, textotant sur son téléphone avec un petit sourire. Jake observait jalousement cette scène, se demandant à qui elle pouvait écrire et pourquoi elle souriait comme ça. Soudain, Kitty se redressa vers Marley :

 _«- Hey, Marley ! Ce week-end, je fais une soirée pyjama avec les filles… Et Unique. Tu viens ? »_

 _« - Oh… euh, c'est très gentil à toi, Kitty, mais en fait, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Mais peut-être une autre fois ? »_

La blonde allait lui répondre mais elle se fit interrompre par l'arrivée de Finn et Mr Shue.

 **Ellipse du cours**

A la fin du cours, Marley sortit la première. Elle se dirigea vers son casier pour y ranger ses livres et en sortit un sac qu'elle avait déposé le matin même. Elle alla, ensuite, vers les cuisines pour dire au revoir à Millie. La jeune fille exultait, ce week-end pour fêter son arriver sur Terre, sa sœur, Alex, allait venir et elles partaient toutes les deux faire un mini road trip en moto. Elle aimait être Marley Rose mais elle était aussi heureuse de pouvoir être Kara Danvers le temps d'un week-end. Et peut-être même être Kara Zor-el, si elles allaient dans des endroits assez reculés. En sortant du lycée, elle rencontra Kitty qui voulait des informations sur son week-end. Mais la jeune kryptonienne n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses questions, d'autant qu'elle venait de voir Alex qui l'attendait, appuyée contre deux motos noires.

 _« - Ecoute, Kitty, ça aurait été avec plaisir de venir à ta soirée, mais je passe déjà le week-end avec ma sœur. Mais amusez-vous bien ! »_

Et sans laisser le temps à la cheerleader de répondre, elle la planta là pour se précipiter dans les bras de sa sœur. Kara savait très bien que le lundi suivant, elle devrait répondre aux interrogations de ses amis. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter de la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde, celle avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même et celle qui sera toujours son foyer.

 _« - Tu m'as tellement manquée, Alex ! »_

 _« - Peux pas… Respirer… Aïe »_

 _« - Oups… pardon ! »_

 _« - C'est rien, toi aussi, tu m'as manquée ! Et j'ai une surprise pour toi ! » Et elle sortit un cupcake avec une bougie allumée. « Joyeux anniversaire, petite sœur ! »_

Le regard de Kara s'illumina et elle se tapa dans les mains comme une petite fille, le matin de Noël. Elle souffla la bougie et engloutit le gâteau sous les rires de sa sœur. Les deux sœurs continuèrent de rire et de parler sous les regards interrogateurs des membres du Glee club. Alex tendit une veste en cuir et un casque de moto à Kara qui les enfilât et chacune monta sur une moto et elles partirent.

Oui, définitivement, Marley Rose avait des explications à fournir et au plus vite !


	2. Chapter 2

Ce lundi matin était un lundi tout à fait normal à Mckinley. A un détail près. Marley Rose, membre du glee club, ne portait pas comme à son habitude, une jupe longue, béret ou autre vêtement considéré comme ringard. Non ce matin-là, elle arriva dans les couloirs du lycée portant un jean slim foncé, un t-shirt blanc moulant et une veste en cuir noire. Mais le plus étonnant, pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas vu le vendredi, un casque de moto sous le bras. Devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis, elle se crut obligée de justifier son changement de style si soudain :

 _« - Je viens rentrer, j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre les premiers habits propres qui me tombaient sous la main. »_

 _« - Moi, j'aime bien ce côté bad girl. »_

 _« - Mais la question n'est pas là. Kitty nous a dit que tu es partie avec ta sœur. Mais depuis quand tu as une sœur ? Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?_ » demanda Blaine.

 _« - Euh… C'est assez compliqué. »_ Répondit Marley en regardant l'heure, _« je vous raconterais plus tard mais là je dois aller voir ma mère. A plus. »_

Et sans leur laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, elle partit en direction des cuisines. La jeune fille prit Millie dans ses bras, lui racontant son week-end avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Elle lui raconta aussi la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir et indiqua qu'elle allait leur expliquer la situation mais avec quelques petits arrangements. Il fallait qu'elle garde son origine secrète ! Lorsque la cloche retentit, les deux femmes se séparèrent et la plus jeune se dirigea vers son premier cours de la matinée.

 **Ellipse jusqu'à la pause déjeuner**

Marley entra dans la cafétéria, plateau en main, et s'assit à une table vide. A peine installée, plusieurs plateaux vinrent s'ajouter au sien. La jeune fille les yeux et vit ses amis, qu'elle avait réussi à éviter toute la matinée, la fixer, attendant impatiemment qu'elle parle :

 _« - Alors, vous avez passez une bonne journée ? »_ demanda-t-elle, gênée par toute cette attention.

 _« - Ne tourne pas autour du pot et parle. On veut des explications ! » Répliqua Kitty, « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que Miss Ennuyante fait des choses secrètes. »_

Marley leva les yeux face à ce nouveau surnom et, en voyant que tous attendaient des explications, soupira :

 _« - Bien, mais ce n'est pas une histoire drôle. En fait, Millie n'est pas vraie mère. Mes parents biologiques sont quand j'avais 12 ans. »_ Elle se stoppa face aux exclamations de surprise de la tablée puis reprit _, « J'ai été recueillie par une famille, les Danvers. Ils avaient une fille, Alex. Au début, on ne s'entendait pas bien toutes les deux mais on est vite devenue de vraies sœurs. Mais il y a eu différents problèmes qui ont fait qu'Eliza ne pouvait plus s'occuper et de moi et d'Alex. Elle m'a alors confiée à sa meilleure amie, Millie. Mais je reste toujours en contact avec elle et Alex. Alex est la personne la plus importante pour moi. »_

Tout le monde resta silencieux, personne ne se doutait des tragédies que leur amie avait connues. Elle était plus forte que ce qu'ils pensaient, à garder le sourire tous les jours, gentille et donner une chance à tout le monde, rester optimiste.

 _« - Alors ce week-end était un week-end entre sœurs ? Et puis d'ailleurs depuis quand tu fais de la moto ?_

 _« - J'ai appris en même temps qu'Alex. Une raison de plus pour être ensemble. Et oui, c'était un road trip entre sœurs. En fait, pour une sorte d'anniversaire. Celui où je suis arrivée sur T… dans sa famille. »_

Le reste du repas se passa normalement, et toute la bande se dirigea vers la salle de chant pour découvrir le nouveau thème, mais plus soudée que jamais. Marley était heureuse. Malgré des hauts et des bas, elle avait trouvé, au lycée, une nouvelle famille qui lui permettait de se sentir à sa place, sur Terre, loin de Krypton.

FIN


End file.
